Security systems for both homes and businesses is a multi-million dollar industry, and the traditional lock and key system remains a major segment of that industry. While such traditional systems may be configured to sound an alert when an unauthorized entry has occurred, such systems do not emit an alarm before the entry has occurred, such as during an initial act of tampering with the lock. The security industry, business owners, and home owners would benefit from a security system that recognizes an attempted breach of a home or business by tampering or other means.